


Daddy's Girl

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feminization, Mpreg Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Selena Gomez returns home to find her boyfriend, Orlando Bloom stripping her. She in this story has a big clit like from my other story, The Clit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

I walked into my home finding that my boyfriend, Orlando Bloom is not waiting for me.I'm pissed now I let that jerk have a pr relationship with Katy Funking Perry.Heck I even let my ex-girlfriend Charity and him fuck. Ready to hit anything,I heard music come upstairs it's a TLC song called red light special.Furious I walked upstairs making my steps known by stomping down hard.I opened the door wide open ready to cuss at anyone who wanted to fuck my boy.Though I was totally shocked at what I saw instead.My boy was on the pole rolling his hips on it wearing a white crop top with long sleeves that was cut in semi cirlcle showing a blue lace bra that had a green bow.Showing his flat stomach a green checkered mini skirt at his hips , multi coloured stockings with black 6 inch high heel's. A chair was in the room with a wad of cash next to it." _Daddy_ please sit down." He said moving me towards the chair shaking his ass showing his matching blue lace underwear that his ass cheeks hanging out.

Sitting down on the dark reed chair with red couchen.Putting my left leg over my right with high heels on and making sure my black satin pantsuit didn't crinkle.No bra on watching my baby like how Eric Northman usually sits on his chair on True Blood. Hearing partition being played my baby girl was swiveling on the pole downwards.Legs holding the pole at the top.Ass cheeks grinding slowly on steel.I took the money from the side table and threw it towards my baby girl who is doing her job.He quickly caught the money and put it in his stockings and in his bra."That's not how you do it _Daddy_ " stifling a giggle to me."Oh, then how do you do it."Not asking him, he comes to sit on my lap his body facing mine.Taking the from his bra he put in my hand. Looking at him I put the money in his underwear, right under his balls. He shook his head giggling getting up flashing his juicy ass. Smacking it I saw it jiggle from side to the other. 

I pulled him back ass in my face I gave his a kiss and pulled him down on my knees."Baby I'm gonna smack you 20 times.10 small slaps to get the blood to your cheeks and 10 hard one's for making me angry, I want you to count the hits then say thank you daddy."A meek yes came from him. "One" He said as I smacked his ass,"Thank you daddy."He repeated 10 times ass becoming a rosy with red. Soft whimpers and moans elicted from my lovers mouth."Baby I'm gonna hit you hard now I don't expect you to count."

_SMACK!_

A loud moan erupted from him hitting my ears.A small thank you was given. "Ca-cacaca...may....iiiiii ....please...cccccuuu-mmm _da...da...dddd( **SMACK** ) **yyyy !**. _

He cried out at the nineteenth slap close to the twentieth slap.Shaking my head no I slapped the hardest causing a high pitched mewl leaving his mouth. I slowly rubbed his ass letting my cold hand sooth his burning ass.I rubbed his ass to find something poking out his ass in his underwear,the end of a slim purple butt plug.Which I pulled up,slanting it to angle forcing it down to hit my baby's prostate.A loud groan came edging my baby to almost burst.Stopping my actions Orlando trying to get the butt plug to move. Moving his body his ass infront legs stretched to the sides.Pulling out the butt plug I heard a low whimper."Damn baby it's been a long time since I had your pussy."I said looking at his perfect pink pucker already stretched by a few inches.

Parting the mounds of glorious ass,I put my dry fingers in,curving them to an angle to hit his prostate.A hiss to moan came.As I continued to put my fingers in hitting the prostate each time as desperate moans were escalating.I felt the walls clench so I pulled my fingers out.Edging him once again he whined unknowing my perfect plan."Baby you have to wait until I'm good and ready eitherwise when you cum it won't be great." Kissing his right ass cheek I slowly rubbed his ass slowly waiting for him to sob to cum which I would denie.Seeing that he has calmed down I put all my fingers near his home.Entering slowly he choked his screech as all fingers fit inside I wiggled all my fingers in him.My knuckles went in giving him a burning feel, sobbing slowly as he let me do anything to get my pleasure even not letting cum until late next week. Knuckles deep I dipped deeper my wrist near his entrance.Tears stained my designer satin pants as I stretched my boy out.Turning the shape of my hand to a fist turning it side to side making sure to hit his prostate each time. 

Deciding that he's been good and his hole been stretched enough.I flipped him so his ass is on my clit as I pulled off my pants after he cried on them. "Hhng" was what I heard as his oversensitive boy pussy hit my clit."Baby have you thought of having another baby." I questioned him when my hands were under his bra rolling his nipples."Yes!" He said hurridly as his weakness is his nipples or breasts which I usually called them." Think of it you'd have massive breasts ready to feed, and stomach god your stomach big with our child." He whimpered I licked the soft spot of his neck. "You with our child we could have two or ten all dependant on me if I want that many, though the prospect of having ten children is wonderful. They'd call you mother and me father. You'd always be horny during pregnancy always wanting and needing me. " I whispered to him as he seemed to whimper at my vision of the future."You'd try to get me to fuck you in the bathroom,on the washing machine maybe even at one of our kids talent shows."I said hand going lower to his penis or clit which I preffered calling. 

Finger pointing at the small leaking appendage. Size is 3 inches when erect and grith like a pencil. Not pleasing to any.Finger running up and down the clit. He tried to hump my finger which I moved to taste his pre-cum.Sweat just how I like it.Pulling his hips towards my clit as I forcefully rubbed his pucker on my huge clit. "Imagine baby when we have kids they'll wanna drink your milk from your breasts and you know how sensitive they are.You'll probably get so turned on, but the kids won't know since you have such a cute clit." Pinching his clit gave a low moan."ll probably tell the kids that they can suck for milk at any age." I hummed twisting his nipples as another "hhng" sound. "Baby it's gonna be all okay _Daddy_ got you. With her massive clit baby." My clit is really big so I've had to wear padding and two tight panties. Most people I fuck with usually are surprised with it and have become obsessed with it. So far Miley Cyrus who I fucked with Demi (intersex, she got a huge dick though I fucked her and her boyfriend) has been trying to get me to fuck her again. Which I don't wanna caused the last time I did her father wanted to fuck her too. Too creppy for me, since they are weirdos.

Sliding my clit into his pussy he sobbed head falling forward.He tried to get off me,but I pushed him down tears falling down.I hadn't prepared him today and the butt plug he used doesn't need lube at all . Pushing up he sobbed again,tears finally falling down. My lover tried to stop crying for me only allowing small moans out .Me being generous I decided to palm his clit, he moaned loudly from this.Still tears welled from his eyes black short hair wet and body glowing from sweet.I rubbed his clit harder trying to get him to cum. A few seconds later he came slumping forward to tired to continue. Turning him forward head slumping on my shoulder. "Please daddy I don't wanna continue" going fast into him. His head going back he moaned loudly again cuming over me. I still needed to release and it seemed that Orlando would go through the torture of sex to many times. "Just hold on to me baby." I said in a furious pace he came three times and after that I finally came with a roar. 

He fell from my legs not being able to use his legs.I pulled from the floor and put him on the bed and we fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this happened in real life. This is pure imagination so yeah.


End file.
